It Will Rain
by Angelxway
Summary: A veces un cancion te hace sentir, como parte de ella. Ella se hace parte de ti. Muchas veces no aceptamos que queremos a alguien tanto que hasta el clima cambiaria si ella se va. Brittana


**_Un One-Shot Cortito_**

It Will Rain de Bruno Mars, Soundtrack de Breaking Dawn

Glee no me pertenece, si yo fuera la dueña, esta escena existiría

Un poquito de inspiración antes de terminar la serie de Songfics.-

Con mucho amor, **_Angel~_**

A veces es dificil negarle cosas a la persona que amas

Y si te dejara, lloveria para siempre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It Will Rain<strong>_

Si había algo que jamás había podido hacer era negarle algo a Britt, ella quería ir al cine, a ver "Twilight"… Ni siquiera he visto las primeras 3 y ahora estaba viendo la número 4

La película no era tan mala, como yo esperaba… No era un gran fan de los vampiros, pero este… Era totalmente diferente un enamorado y todo eso… Edward, era algo así como un Vampiro ángel. Y ese Jacob estaba que me lo comía, no en realidad no, pero era bastante sexy. No había sido una total pérdida de tiempo. Pero una canción al final comenzó a sonar, y interrumpió cada pensamiento

_**If you ever leave me, baby,**_

_**(Si tu alguna vez me dejas, baby)**_

_**Leave some morphine at my door**_

_**(Deja algo de morfina en mi puerta)**_

_**'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication**_

_**(Porque necesitaría de mucha medicación)**_

_**To realize what we used to have,**_

_**(Para darme cuenta de que lo que teníamos)**_

_**We don't have it anymore.**_

_**(Ya no lo tenemos nunca más)**_

Dios, yo me sentía así. Si Brittany me dejara… No habría más futuro para mí, necesitaría irme a "dormir" para no volver a despertar

_**There's no religion that could save me**_

_**(No hay religión que pueda salvarme)**_

_**No matter how long my knees are on the floor**_

_**(No importa cuanto estén mis rodillas en el suelo)**_

_**So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'**_

_**(Entonces mantén en tu mente todos los sacrificios que estoy haciendo)**_

_**Will keep you by my side**_

_**(Para mantenerte a mi lado)**_

_**Will keep you from walkin' out the door.**_

_**(Para que no te vayas por la puerta)**_

No son tantos sacrificios, pero he hecho todo por ella, no habrá luz del sol si la pierdo, no habría nada mas

_**Cause there'll be no sunlight**_

_**(Porque no habrá luz del sol)**_

_**If I lose you, baby**_

_**(Si te pierdo, baby)**_

_**There'll be no clear skies**_

_**(No Habra cielo despejado)**_

_**If I lose you, baby**_

_**(Si te pierdo, baby)**_

_**Just let the clouds**_

_**(Solo como las nubes)**_

_**My eyes will do the same if you walk away**_

_**(Mis ojos harán lo mismo si, tu caminas lejos)**_

_**Every day, it will rain**_

_**(Todos los dias, llovera)**_

Llovería para siempre si ella se iba, yo no viviría sin ella. Tal como Edward lo dijo en la película, este hombre que no sé quien es… Habla como yo, sabe cómo me sentiría si ya no viera a mi Britt-Britt

_**I'll never be your mother's favorite**_

_**(Yo nunca he sido el favorito de tu madre)**_

_**Your daddy can't even look me in the eye**_

_**(Tu padre no puede ni mirarme a los ojos)**_

_**Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing**_

_**(Si estuviera en sus zapatos, estaría haciendo lo mismo)**_

Era cierto, ósea los padres de Brittany no era que no me quisieran pero preferían a Artie, también yo. Yo no era, para esta princesa. Era una chica problemática, que siempre estaba buscando peleas, que tiraba slushies, una total perra.

_**Sayin there goes my little girl**_

_**(Diciendo ahí va mi niñita)**_

_**Walkin' with that troublesome guy**_

_**(Caminando con ese problematico)**_

_**But they're just afraid of something they can't understand**_

_**(Pero ellos solo están asustados de algo que no entienden)**_

_**Oooh well but little darlin' watch me change their minds**_

_**(Bueno pero cariño veme cambiar sus mentes)**_

Intentaría hacer cambiar a sus padres de opinión si a ella le importara, porque por ella no ahí montaña que yo no subiría, no hay lugar donde yo no iría, no habrían estrellas en el cielo si ella me las pidiera.

_**Yea for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try**_

_**(Si por ti, lo intentaría, lo intentaría, lo intentaría)**_

_**I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding**_

_**(Recogería estas partes rotas, hasta que sangre)**_

_**That'll make you mine**_

_**(Te hare mía)**_

Ella era, seria y será, la mujer que siempre voy a amar, ella, solo mi rubia bailarina, que tiene los ojos más profundos y azules que existen

_**Cause there'll be no sunlight**_

_**If I lose you, baby**_

_**There'll be no clear skies**_

_**If I lose you, baby**_

_**Just let the clouds**_

_**My eyes will do the same if you walk away**_

_**Everyday, it will rain**_

Yo se que ella no me va a dejar. No, no en realidad no lo sé.

Solo espero, que ella me ame. Tanto como yo lo hago.

_**Don't you say, goodbye,**_

_**(No digas, adiós)**_

_**Don't you say, goodbye**_

_**(No digas, adiós)**_

_**I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding**_

_**That'll make it right**_

_**(Para hacerlo bien.)**_

Maldito seas o bendito seas, Bruno Mars, quien te manda a escribir que sin esa persona ya no habrá más, que lluvia.

-¿Que pasa amor?

-Creo que mañana cantare en el Glee club.

-¿Si, que canción?

- Luego, ¿puedo hacer algo?

-¿Mmm?

_**- Cause there'll be no sunlight, if I lose you, baby, there'll be no clear skies. **__**If I lose you, baby.**_

_** Just let the clouds, my eyes will do the same if you walk away, Everyday, it will rain. **_Te amo, Brittany S. Pierce

-No me vas a perder nunca, Santana

Ella siempre adivinaría lo que pasa por mi mente

-¿Nunca? Lo prometes

- Te lo juro. Siempre habrá sol para ti.

- Si, así es mientras tú estés a mi lado.


End file.
